Ligne à haute tension
by Slythewyn
Summary: .OS. HPDM Ne mentez pas, nous raffolons tous des canulars téléphoniques. Rien de tel pour rompre son ennui. Mais attention, car parfois la proie peut se réveler prédateur. "Oui allô ? - Potter, c'est ton fantasme qui te parle"


**Disclaimer** : Harry et Dray appartiennent à madame Joanne Kathleen Rowling, bien qu'elle ne sache pas très bien en faire bon usage :p

**Petite note préventive de l'auteur : **_Elwyn s'ennuie sur MSN. Elle se dit qu'elle écrit trop de drame, de romance mièvre, d'histoires malsaines. Elle pense que, même si elle a un humour à faire peur au calmar géant, ca pourrait etre sympa d'écrire un OS empreint de son délire. Alors elle ouvre son Bloc-note, elle commence à taper des mots, et si elle n'arrive plus à s'arrêter tant pis, ce seront les lecteurs qui en subiront les dommages._

_MOUHAHAHA ! Bonne lecture, ne me jugez pas trop, chacun a droit à ses instants de faiblesse :)_

**Ligne à haute tension**

_Le téléphone. _Merveilleuse invention moldue, la seule qui ait une réelle utilité. Je ne parle pas de communication ; nous avons nos hiboux, nos patronus, et caetera. Mais les sorciers possèdent un tel sens de l'honneur qu'ils ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée de nous laisser la possibilité de nous en servir dans un autre but que le classique échange d'informations.

Me voilà donc allongé sur mon lit, le combiné en main, composant le numéro du Survivant. Pourquoi donc ? Vous ne devinez-pas ? Voyons, je suis sûr que vous l'avez déjà fait un jour ou l'autre . . . Allons, ne mentez pas, je le sais, nous raffolons tous . . . des canulars téléphoniques.

Trois petits bips. J'ai le temps de m'imaginer sa sonnerie, un Hymne à la liberté ou autre connerie du genre, et la voix du gentil héros retentit au bout du fil.

_'Oui allô_ ?  
- Potter, c'est ton fantasme qui te parle.'

Silence dans l'appareil.  
Inspiration-expiration, deux fois.  
Puis, sur un ton soudainement joueur.

'Enfin ! Je commençais à m'impatienter.'

Pris de court, je vérifie les chiffres affichés sur le petit cadran, mais je ne me suis pas trompé, c'est bien lui, qui me rétorque de son timbre suave, presque sensuel.

'Et bien, mon cher, qu'attendez-vous ? Faites-moi rêver !'

Je n'avais pas prévu ca. Mais après tout, la distance déforme l'intonation, j'appelle en numéro caché, il ne se doutera pas de mon identité. Et qui imaginerait Draco Malfoy s'adonner à des divertissements aussi puérils ?

'Hum, c'est que voyez-vous, j'ignore par quoi commencer, je lis dans votre esprit une telle profusion de désirs . . .'

Le rire qui me répond ne ressemble pas à celui de Potter, il est grave, un peu voilé, et beaucoup plus ... _excitant_.

'Intimidé, cher Monsieur le Fantasme ?'

'On ne saurait mieux dire' sussurais-je. 'Je suis nouveau dans le métier, j'ai peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ...'

'Commencez-donc par vous décrire.'

Soyons prudents. Il ne faudrait pas que ma réputation de narcissique puisse me trahir. J'ai beau être un vrai sex-symbol, faisons comme si notre joli brun avait des goûts de veracrasse.

'Je suis un homme d'âge mur, mes cheveux sont semblables au ramage d'un corbeau, et l'intensité de mes yeux sombres... '

'Haute trahison ! Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par le Snapisme ... Trouvez mieux'

'Je suis aussi roux qu'une citrouille, je ..'

'Trop de weasley tue le weasley. J'ai déjà donné du côté cucurbitacé, changez de disque'

'Ma peau est noire, mon regard de braise vous enflamme aussi sûrement qu'une gorgée de FireWhisky, j'ai hérité de ma mère une beaut...'

'Hors de ce corps, Blaise Zabini ! Les assassins, très peu pour moi.'

'J'ai du soleil l'éclat de mes cheveux, de la pluie des yeux d'acier trempé, sur mes lèvres est fixé un sourire goguenard ..'

'Hum, celui-ci me plait .. Continuez !'

Incroyable. Le cher Gryffondor ne serait donc pas totalement insensible à mes charmes. Modifier mon personnage, ou tenter le tout pour le tout ?

La curiosité me démange.

'Ne vous laissez pas tromper par mon air aristocratique. Je n'ai rien d'un gentleman, et ma prétention n'a d'égal que mon mépris.  
Le cadeau de noel idéal ? Un esclave sexuel, soumis à mes moindres lubies, et toujours apte à me satisfaire. Malheureusement, la bataille fait rage sur le marché de la prostitution, et les prix atteignent des sommets considérables. Il est évident que je ne puis me permettre de débourser pareille somme, car voyez-vous, j'aime l'argent facile, mais uniquement lorsque je le reçois. La fortune m'a rendu radin. '

'Vous vous vengez donc de votre frustration en harcelant des innocents au téléphone ?'

'Quelle perspicacité ! En vérité, vous faites preuve de mauvaise foi, car ne suis-je pas en train d'user mon crédit à vous distraire ?'

'Tel était votre bon plaisir, il ne me semble pas vous avoir supplié de le faire.'

'Charmant. Voilà dix minutes que je tente d'incarner votre idéal, et vous me remerciez de cette façon !'

'Pauvre petit fantasme bafoué. '

'Parfaitement ! Vous réussiriez presque à blesser mon amour-propre.'

'Ce serait dommage. Je commençais à m'amuser.'

'Vous êtes sérieux ?'

'Non. Mais vous tombez bien, j'ai du temps à tuer.'

'Vous finirez par me faire regretter de vous avoir choisi.'

'C'est mon but. Je n'aime pas que l'on me dérange.'

'Vous veniez d'affirmer que vous ne faisiez rien.'

'Les admirateurs secrets m'insupportent toujours, même lorsque je m'ennuie.'

'A tenir ces propos, on s'étonne que vous en ayez encore.'

'Que voulez-vous, les gens aiment qu'on les brutalise. '

'Pas vous ?'

'Je préfère être celui qui fait mal.'

'Interessant. Cela remonte sans doute à des traumatismes de votre enfance, ils ont souvent grande influence sur les troubles de l'adolescence.'

'Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous faisiez aussi dans la pyschologie'

'Là ne s'arrête pas la liste de mes talents. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait nommer un Tout en un, l'homme parfait en quelques sortes.'

'Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ; mais, si je puis me permettre, la politesse et la modestie ne devraient-elles pas figurer en bonne place de vos si nombreuses qualités ?'

'La modestie n'existe pas, ceux qui soutiennent le contraire mentent en espérant qu'on les encensera pour cela. Quand à la politesse, j'ignore à quoi vous faites allusion.'

'Je me le demande. Joindre les gens sur leur mobile, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, afin de leur décrire l'éventail de vos vertus, et de plus sans vous donner la peine de vous présenter, relève d'une courtoisie exemplaire.'

'Aurais-je perçu un brin d'ironie dans ce long cri du coeur ? Voyons, il faut donc que je vous rafraichisse la mémoire. Premièrement, je ne vous importune pas puisque vous ne pratiquiez pas l'ombre d'une activité avant le début de notre conversation. Deuxièmement, il me semble vous l'avoir dit clairement, je suis votre Fantasme.'

'Rien de plus concis en effet. Voilà une description d'une clarté aveuglante.'

'Cessez de vous moquer. Je prends mon travail très à coeur.'

'Et vous y réussissez plutôt bien. Le prélude était prometteur, j'aurais cru avoir affaire à un certain blond que je fréquente.'

_Il ne serait pas aussi dupe que je le pensais ..._

'Vraiment ? Et de qui s'agit-il ?'

_Mais pourquoi s'etre pris à mon jeu ?_

'Disons d'un homme que je désire ...'

'Dites-moi en plus ...'

_Je ne suis pas si sûr, finalement, qu'il soit parvenu à déjouer mon piège._ _Mais .._

'Dois-je le décrire ?'

'J'aimerais beaucoup, oui.'

_Mieux vaut en avoir le coeur net_

'Soit. En contrepartie, promettez-moi une chose.'

'Tout ce que vous voudrez'

'Quand j'en aurais fini, nous cesserons de nous chamailler inutilement et vous ferez ce pour quoi vous êtes là - prodiguez moi du rêve, faites-moi entrevoir les étoiles, débrouillez vous comme vous voudrez mais je veux éprouver un semblant de .. plaisir'

'Très bien. Je m'y emploierais volontiers.  
A présent, parlez moi de ce jeune homme qui vous obsède'

'Pour commencer, il ressemble étonnement au portrait que vous m'avez dépeint. Sourire railleur, cheveux d'or, yeux d'orage.'

'Hum ..'

'Oui ?'

'Rien, je marquais mon approbation.'

'Il est fils de bonne famille, mais n'à que faire des convenances. Ses préoccupations semblent toutes liées à son apparence ou sa réputation. Malgré cela, je le connais plus qu'il ne pense, et j'ai d'ailleurs découvert il y a peu son point faible.'

'Qui est .. ?'

'La preuve irréfutable de son humanité. Son amour.'

'Oui, bien qu'il s'en défende, il est comme chacun doté de sentiments.'

'Et l'heureux élu ...'

'Est un jeune homme tranquille, qui ne foudroie pas par sa beauté, mais n'en est pas pour autant dénué d'intérêt. '

'La beauté de l'esprit n'est pas négligeable. Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un pour son intelligence est une preuve de bon sens et de grande sagesse.'

'Ce garçon, bien qu'il ait remarqué l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, se persuada tout d'abord qu'il divaguait. Mais, avec le temps, le doute se fit plus persistant, et récemment, il eut la constatation que notre Apollon ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.'

'C'est une histoire digne d'un conte de fée.'

'Savez-vous comment il s'en est aperçu ?'

'Non, mais je vous en prie,  
ne soyez pas si cruel, mettez fin au suspense'

'La révélation eut lieu une après-midi comme les autres. Le blond ne comprenait pas cette envie qui le tiraillait ; établir un lien avec celui qu'il aimait, sans vraiment s'en douter.'

'Vous me suivez ?'

'Oui, je suis toute ouie. C'est un récit palpitant.'

'Je suis certain qu'il vous plaira.'

'J'en ai la conviction. Continuez'

' Cela avait commencé tôt dans la journée. Sans cesse l'image de l'autre l'envahissait, il avait besoin de précipiter les choses, de l'entendre, de lui parler. Il se trouva mille raisons, rompre l'ennui, chercher à s'amuser, mais il finit par passer à l'acte.

Il n'eut besoin que de deux choses. Un annuaire et son courage. Et enfin, il osa. Il oublia que son interlocuteur le connaissait par coeur, qu'il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, même de loin, même sous le meilleur déguisement. '

' . . .'

'Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro.  
C'était facile. Il a décroché au bout de trois sonneries, ne paraissait pas surpris de l'entendre.  
Mais enivré par son audace, il ne s'apercut pas qu'il se dévoilait lui-même, ni à quel point il touchait juste ...

... lorsqu'il se présenta sous le nom de Fantasme.'

'. . . '

'Et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter. Le jeune homme se cala dans son fauteuil, le mobile toujours collé à son oreille, et se prépara à savourer les délices promis par son insouciant amour. Oh, j'oubliais presque. La ligne va être coupée, j'ai bien peur que cela tombe dans un registre trop personnel. Nous nous contenterons de vous congédier gentiment, et quel mot en serait le plus apte ? Oui, il me semble bien que ce soit ...

**FIN**'

_Et voila ! Résultat du mutisme de mes contacts._

_J'espère que ca vous a plu :) !!_

_Bybyee_


End file.
